Taken
by Rosie-Vee
Summary: Mrs Watson, your daughter's gone missing, and she will never be found." When a 16 year ols girl goes missing just after the case of Jonah, the Team think they know what to expect, but what is Jack's link to the lost girl?
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Taken

Chapter 1:

"You lurve him, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him, behind the bike sheds!" Harriet teased her not-so-younger sister; the two year age gap didn't make that much of a difference.

"Shut up! You can be so childish, you know!" Katie replied, giving Harriet a playful shove of the kerb.

"Well if your gonna say that, there's only one reply…" Harriet said, pausing for effect. "Bet you can't catch me!!" she squealed, and legged it round the corner, using the alley as a shortcut home. Katie just laughed. Harriet was always crazy; the trick was to not give in, as she had learnt in her 14 years.

Suddenly, a bright glow shone out of the mouth of the alley, and Katie stumbled back, her vision was filled by the white light. She blinked as the glow vanished, and ran forwards into the alleyway.

"Harriet?" she shouted tensely, but the path was deserted, and Harriet was gone.

* * *

"Gwen!" Toshiko called as the former entered the Hub. "There's been another negative spike." She said ruefully.

"Someone's been taken?" Gwen inquired.

"Most likely" was the reply. "Down by Gordon's Row"

"So… we wait to see if they come back?"

"No, we go tell her family that she is gone, forever" Jack answered as he emerged from his office. "To the SUV" he muttered sarcastically as he passed is colleagues. Gwen followed him down the walkway, but paused and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Jack," she said, with a questioning look. "How did you know it's a girl?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking uncomfortable.

"err… the...um...the police call" he spluttered, flashing her an overly bright smile that didn't reach his aged eyes. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"There was just this bright light, and she was gone." Katie sobbed. She looked up at Gwen with searching eyes. "What happened?" Gwen reached down and touched her shoulder with a reassuring smile, before turning to Jack with 'what am I supposed to say?!' eyes. But Jack had his back to Gwen, staring at a photograph mounted on the wall.

"That's her" he stated, pointing to a teenage girl in navy and white school uniform, positioned next to a younger Katie, in front of a fake garden scene. She had shoulder length mahogany hair, which had a slight curl to it, azure blue eyes, a dimple in one of her cheeks, and a smile to nearly match Jack's.

Lillian Watson, Harriet's mum, looked up from where she was sitting at the table, her hands clasped in worry in front of her.

"Yes" She confirmed, standing up. "How did you know?" she asked, and took a couple of steps towards Jack. "How did you know?!" she demanded, desperate.

"I… guessed" Jack replied, looking uneasy. Lillian stared at him until he met her gaze.

"No you didn't" she murmured. "Tell me!" she insisted once again. Jack took a breath, and said

"Mrs Watson, your daughter's gone missing, and she will never be found."

"What do you mean? The police can find her." Lillian said with worry echoing in her voice.

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible." Gwen cut in. Lillian looked at her, and turned back to Jack.

"What happened?" she whispered. Silence greeted her question. Lillian stepped forward and shook Jack' shoulder. "What happened?!" she screeched, searching his face for answers.

"It's complicated." Jack started, before Lillian interrupted him.

"I don't care. Just tell me." she said matter-of-factly. Jack looked straight at her and said

"Harriet has been taken back in time, by a rift in time and space that runs through Cardiff. There are records of a Harriet Watson in the 1930s & 40s. That's your daughter." A look of horror washed over Lillian's face.

"But what happened to her? Where is she now?" she whispered. Jack turned away, looking at the floor. A flash of pain and sadness flitted across his features as he said

"She died, in the war." Looking up, he added "I'm so sorry." as his eyes glistened. Reaching up, Jack rubbed his face and turned around to look at the photo once more. Lillian sank to the floor a single tear rolled down her cheek as Katie covered her mouth and started sobbing hysterically. Gwen stared at Jack's back, confused at how he knew all this. The Captain around again and reached down to help Lillian to her feet.

"You can't tell anyone about this, or we will have to make you forget the truth, ok?" he said, addressing Lillian and Katie, as he grasped the former's arm gently. She just gave him a blank stare, and twisted away from him to go comfort her other child. Jack followed her across the room, and said

"Time to go, Gwen." They both headed towards the door, when Lillian asked

"Who are you?" Jack looked back and simply said

"Torchwood"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Really short, I'm sorry, just got a lot on at the moment, with GCSE's and all

A/N: Really short, I'm sorry, just got a lot on at the moment, with GCSE's and all.

Chapter 3:

On the way back to the Hub Gwen kept on glancing at Jack, trying to find any hints to what was going on, but his gaze stayed fixed on the road in front of him, his face set stern and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

Jack's quick march was momentarily halted by the slow rotating door, but picked up again once he was in the main area of the base. Striding towards his office, he pulled off his coat and threw it over the nearest chair. But before he cold reach the sanctuary of his own space, Gwen called out to him

"What the bloody hell was that?" Her voice echoed around the large space. Jack spun around and sighed.

"What?"

"The whole 'she dies in the war' thing! How do you know? She might come back!"

"No, believe me, she doesn't." Jack bit back.

"Alright then!" Gwen said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "How do you know, exactly? You have all these secrets, Jack, so why don't you let us in on a few?"

"She has a point, you know." Owen called from where he was standing by Tosh's desk.

"Owen!" Toshiko reprimanded him.

"What?" he shrugged back at her. "It's true. I don't know what this ones about, but it's true." Jack looked up at his team. Even Ianto seemed to be curious to what was going on.

"Fine." Jack sighed. "You want to know? Then you can know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jack was silent. He stood there, faced by his team, trying to find the right words. Eventually, he spoke.

"I know what happened to Harriet because…" he paused and sighed. Running his had through his hair, he continued. "Because I met her. When she came through the rift. Our machines went haywire, and I went out to find what was causing it. And there she was, wandering around."

"Whoa, let's just get this straight" Ianto interrupted. "You met Harriet. In 1936?"

"Yep. And we became friends. Mainly because I was the only person in that era to understand what she was going through, 'cause of being in modern times too." Jack stopped, and pulled out a chair from the desk in front of him. He sat down, but seemed to be staring into the distance, or the past. He fell quiet again, and his eyes clouded.

"I was there when it happened. The bomb missed the house, that garden, even the chicken coop" he added with a faint ironic smile. "It hit the shelter. There was no way they could have survived."

"Who's 'they'? Harriet and…?" Gwen asked, intrigued.

"John" Jack said simply.

"Her sweetheart?" Owen guessed. Jack looked up at him and replied

"No. He was her son."

The team stood there, not knowing what to say. They looked at each other, and then back at Jack, waiting for him to elaborate, and he obliged.

"He was three years old. Innocent. He shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have either."

Jack suddenly stood up and strode towards his office. Ianto made to go after him, but Gwen put out her arm and held him back.

"I think he needs some time alone" she said, looking at the closed office door.


End file.
